Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Victory Alpha
by DynomiteX246
Summary: While the Symphogear Users save the world from time to time, one unofficial group work behind the scenes to take care of the mess themselves, using ancient weapons of the past, as they set out to defeat the noise. But when things progress, the boys realize that things aren't what they seem. They meet with heroes, deception, and a new purpose in their lives, as the Victory Alpha's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Dynomite here! And here is another random fan fic! This time its Symphogear! Considering that it didn't have much fics compared to the other's I've seen, I thought that it felt right to do one. So lets get on with the show!**

 **In this world, there exists monsters, and heroes. The chosen few that can utilize the power of harmony, the power of Symphogear. With it, they use their will and voice to protect. However, they have been trained to fight monsters. They're true challenge lies with those who don't share their power, but match it.**

"Take this!" The boy in black and red light armor jumps in the air and starts shooting two machine guns.

"Gah!" The one named Chris Yukine gets hit by a few bullets. "Damn you!" She begins firing missles and they aim for the boy. Then a giant sized, glowing bullet goes through the smoke. "What?!" The energy blast hits Chris, causing a red explosion.

"Aw yeah! That's how you do it!" Declared the boy in black/red armor.

A man in his late teens watches the action on a laptop in a warehouse. "Don't get cocky Jeff. That didn't take her out. Yuuki, try to take care of Tachibana as soon as possible. Al might need help against Kazanari."

The young man in black/blue armor stares onto the one named Tsubasa. He slowly brings out his extensive sword. It shines gold, with a steel end that is shown to be the most sharpest edge of the weapon.

Tsubasa reluctantly readies her sword. "Hansuke! You got it wrong! We are not your enemies!"

The young man points his sword towards Tsubasa. "You said it yourself. You are not interested in words. And now, neither am I." He dashes at Tsubasa.

The teen then facepalms. "Great. Yuuki, hope you are almost done on your end. Yuuki?" Then some slices the door of the warehouse. "Aw shit!"

"YAAAAAH!" The one named Hibiki continuously punches a boy in his mid teen years, wearing black/yellow armor. The mid section is now dented due to Hibiki's punches. "Otonashi! Please stop this! I don't want to fight you!"

The boy then forcefully takes off his body armor, revealing a very muscular chest for his young age. "I'm sorry for this. I am also sorry for this." In a blink of a second, he appears in front of Hibiki, catching her off guard. He looks at her fearful eyes, with his emotionless eyes.

The one named Maria runs on a harbor, looking for her comrades. "Shirabe! Kirika! Where are you?!" She hears an explosion. "Huh?!" She looks at a warehouse, the source of the explosion. She busts through, then gasps in shock.

Two girls known as Shirabe and Kirika are scarred and beat up. With a man standing a top of them. The man is with a ripped up shirt, revealing metallic arms and a slightly ripped pants, also slightly showing his metallic legs. "Hello Ms. Cadenzavna Eve. We meet again."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Sir! Everyone is currently fighting Yuudai's forces! At this rate, we won't even reach him!"

Genjuro Kazanari looks on as all the Symphogear users are either fighting or knocked out. "No hesitation...We can't let him get away. They must be stopped, no matter what!"

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear: VA (Victory Alpha's)**

 **Years ago...**

 _It is sort of funny. When you graduate. It feels good. All of those years of preparing for the real world, and the ultimate success of those years finally coming to fruition. And the road ahead after that. For me however, it did felt good at the time. Then I realize...I have no road ahead. My name is Alexander Hansuke, though my friends call me All for short. And for a long time. I wished to be a soldier. A sentinel for the innocent. A symbol of the human spirit. That's what I used to think. While I was still in school, I attended a field trip. Then those monsters came. The Noise...They kill whoever they can sense. I had to save the other students. But I couldn't save all of them. The rest of us would have been gone if it wasn't for them._

 _They were about my age, and yet they still destroyed those monsters like they were nothing. And did it with grace and song. Literally, they were singing while they were fighting. It was...serial. But it was somewhat dreamlike. One has red spiky hair, while the other one has blue long ponytails. It somewhat inspired me to try harder. To be stronger than I'm already am. Sure they had powers I probably will never have, but its not like me to give up. I've been preparing myself to become a soldier of Japan for years now, and I can't let things like that set me back. Later that year, I would happen to find one of them in my school. She's named Tsubasa Kazanari. She's known for being a part of a singing duo called Zwei Wing. Her partner was Kanade Amou. She died not too long ago. Her face tells the entire story once I heard that. I kept my distance, on her, however I still couldn't help but have questions for her. Luckily for me, she just so happens to show up in Kendo School. That's when I challenged her. I wanted to see her skills without her powers. Despite my best efforts, I was outclassed. I decided to ask her about her secrets and how she can help me better myself somehow._

"Um...May we talk?" Alexander waits for Tsubasa on the hallway.

Tsubasa looks on with disinterest. "Is it that important?"

"To me...yes." Al gets slightly nervous. Mostly because of how prestigious her role of a singer and a swordsmen she is. That and how attractive she is to him. But he keeps his composure. He needs to, since he will be a future soldier. "You are a remarkable fighter. That I will admit. But I know about your secret." Tsubasa's eyes then widen. "Don't worry, I don't attend to tell everyone else. They wouldn't believe me anyways. I just need a request from you."

Tsubasa then gets uninterested again. "And that is?"

"I need you to teach me. I may not have your power, but I still have your dedication to protect the innocent. And I believe that it still matters. However, I feel like I won't save anyone if I am not as skilled as you. So if you don't mind, perhaps you can train me so I can catch up to you. Both of us can be guardians for humanity."

Tsubasa doesn't respond immediately. Then she says, "Do you know what kind of damage the military done to any of the noise?"

Alexander couldn't find an answer. At least an answer he didn't like. "uh...nothing that I know of."

"None, what so ever. If you want to fight the noise, know that you will die in vain. No matter how strong you become. My advice to you, if you wish to live, give up. You will never surpass me or Kanade. So don't waste your life." She turns around, turning her back to her. "And by the way, if you tell anyone about my...secret, I will drag you to my team myself, and have them convince you to give up."

Alexander's spirit feels like its getting ripped off of his body. He couldn't believe that Tsubasa would say such harsh words. He looks up to see Tsubasa still walking away. "but...I want to protect people...be the guardian of justice!" He shouts.

Tsubasa stops and looks at him with a single eye, filled with anger and rage. "There is no justice...only strength..." As she leaves, Alexander stands there alone. He wanted, no, needed to know how to catch up to the likes of Tsubasa. But now, it seems to be impossible.

 _All I wanted is to defend my country...but the noise was something no human can fight alone...was there anything I can do...without dying in vain? I want to believe I can take them on, but I knew better, we couldn't even kill a single one recently. I don't want to die because I was just some other victim, I wanted to at least make a difference. But in a world where the noise exists...you simply can't...After the graduation, I didn't know what to think. My Aunt was very supportive, but I still couldn't get what Tsubasa said out of my mind..._

 _"My advice to you, if you wish to live, give up. You will never surpass me or Kanade. So don't waste your life."_

 _That little pep talk she gave me demotivated me to say the least. I thought I have no future, at least any I can determine. Either find a new path that I was never prepared for, or defend my land, knowing it will be for nothing. While I was pondering that for month's, someone came to me while I was walking around the city. (I usually do that to clear my mind.)_

Alexander walks around the city, looking up in the bright blue sky. "Excuse me son."

"Huh?" Alexander see's a middle aged man in front of him, with a cane. "Can I help you?"

"You must be Alexander Hansuke? I've heard so much from you." He brings out a card. "I go by Sargent Yuudai."

"Wait, Sargent Yuudai?! You served the force?!" Alexander feels nervous but excited to see a veteran.

"Yep. For many years." The Sargent chuckles. "Now though, I'm not doing much for my country..." He shows that he is struggling with his walking.

"Um...Its a pleasure to meet you sir! But what are you doing here?"

"Welp, What if I told you that I'm recruiting young men like you for my special task force?" Alexander hadn't expected this moment to change his life. Some time has passed and he brings Alex to his facility. An old warehouse that used to hold weapons. But now the weapons are mostly just their for decoration. As Yuudai sits in a chair, he presents Alex his seat, and he complies. "Now son, what I am asking you could be too much for the likes of you, you can back off if you like. But just know that you won't be expecting a future if you decline."

Alex thinks about this. "Just what are you proposing me Sir?"

"I am recruiting many young men like you to fight the good fight. To fight the biggest threat of humanity. The Noise."

Alex flinches with the thought of fighting the Noise. "The Noise?!"

Yuudai stands up. "That's right!" He walks towards a screen, and turns it on. He shows footage of The Noise attacking the same bus he was in. "I see that you already met with them. They are unstoppable killing machines that killed many civilians and soldiers. Although our forces has improved for years, it still hasn't done anything to get rid of them once and for all." Yuudai shows malice of the thought of the Noise. He then shows more footage, this time with the military showing little resistance towards The Noise. "I faced many wars in the past, but I never seen one this hopeless..."

Alex looks on to the many deaths of soldiers that are only trying to protect and serve, just like him. "So...you say something about...fighting them?"

Yuudai slightly coughs. "I was a captain that was in charge of taking out this menace. But of course our efforts were fruitless. I could have been killed if it wasn't for Genjuro Kazanari and his nephew. I respect Genjuro and his determination to stop these monsters. But we find ourselves disagreeing on how to take care of The Noise. I wish to advance our weapons to better destroy them. But Genjuro would rather depend on his young nephew to fight them on her own. Why would he throw his own flesh and blood to battle when this is the kind of job for us?!" Yuudai is visibly irritated. "Its not only morally questioning, but it would also leave our military force useless. He attends to focus his time and energy to this little project, while we die in vain! I even heard reports of other factions using this same kind of questionable acts by using young girls to fight these beasts! I had enough of this, I had to take matters into my own hands! I am forming a group to prove that we can still fight the good fight! Alexander, you will truly represent the spirit of the human race!"

Alex is speechless to hear Yuudai's words. With such passion and determination in his words, and the kind of words that he needs to hear. Then he remembers reality. "But sir, how do we fight them without getting ourselves killed?"

"The governments found a weapon that can kill those things, and so did I." He opens a door that shows a large room, revealing four capsules. Yuudai opens one of them showing a golden sword with a sharp steel edge along with equipment and a black/blue jumpsuit. "Thanks to some of my friends, I was able to get my hands on these beauties. Specifically designed weapons to get rid of the noise. These were either made or found by Genjuro's men. We had to modify them to better suit four willing and able strong soldiers."

Alex looks in awe at the sword. It was nothing like he ever seen. He is one of the chosen four to set out for a unholy task to protect the people. The noise can attack without warning. He knows that the people can't rely on Tsubasa anymore. There must be new heroes, new guardians that actually care for the people. The people need this. The Victory Alphas.

 **...**

 _My life is shit...Yeah, you didn't expect someones story to start off like that huh? Well how else would I describe it? Well lets go to the beginning...I was a part of an accident that had me paralyzed from the weighs down._

The guy opens his eyes to see a large rubble crushing his legs. "Ah! AHHHHH!" SOMEONE! SAVE ME!" Soon after, he faints. He wakes up in a hospital bed. He notices that he can't feel his legs anymore. He says nothing about it. He doesn't cry or show anger. He just stares at the ceiling, hoping that if he shuts off reality all together, everything that just happened to him would just magically disappear. But inside, that's not how life works. He just had to get used to it.

 _After that...my life is basically over at this point. I had big plans to go overseas and develop my computer programming skills to great use. But now I have my non-existent legs to get in my way. I couldn't bare to let my friends see me like this. Not that I talked to them anyways. I was alone, trying to roll my way to work, trying to be careful not to go to hills, try to crawl back to my chair every single time I fall down. I thought I could over come this, but I guess I was too weak to even coup to it. I never expected life to beat me down like I was yesterdays newspaper that you just so happen to use once you ran out of toilet paper. Now I just try to continue with my life. Its been months, and I feel like I'm not going anywhere with my life. No matter what I do, I feel like a wall will always remind me of the pain and distract me. Then...one day, I get a message from someone anonymous._

"Meet us at 4:00 by the bay."

"Who is this?"

"You will find out soon enough." After that last message, Akira Hansuke raises his eye brow. Not sure if this is some scam or trick. But since he has nothing much to do at that time, he goes there.

Akira rolls his wheel chair to the bay, looking around to see if there is some muggers around, trying to strike him down from behind, even if he is handicap. But at this point, he might want that. "Hello? Anyone here?"

An old man with a young man with a black ponytail. "Akira Hansuke. The greatest computer expert in Japan. They say a lot of great things from you boy. You were able to hack into a bunch of cyberbullies while you were 16 years old! Ha! You have a gift there boy!"

Akira looks at this old man with a irritated look. "...Your point?"

The old man then switched to a serious face and tone. "Why waste it? Huh? Because you lost your feet? You still got this." He points at his head. "You still have your gift. I hate it when young men like you waste your talents like this. What you need to do is put your gift to good use."

Akira then raised his brow. "Like how?"

"Serve your country. No, humankind. I go by Sargent Yuudai. I hope you help us make this world a better place."

After hearing this new life changing offer, his answer is...

"No." He turns around and rolls away.

The young man was confused and was going to follow him, but Yuudai stopped him. He watches as Akira bitterally rolls away back home.

 _At that point, I'm just done with life. I honestly don't care if the world would end. I'm just living my pathetic life waiting for that moment to happen. Maybe in the afterlife I can have my legs back. But then I met that ponytail guy I met that day on the streets._

"What do you want?"

The ponytail guy looks at him with anger on his face. "What's wrong with you? He offered you a chance to help people. And you turn it down like its nothing?"

"Newsflash ponytails, I don't care about other people. For all I know, everyone could just die."

The young man then gets angry and grabs Akira out of his chair. "LISTEN YOU! Are you seriously going to live out this hell any longer without doing something about it?!" Akira just stares at him. Not with anger, or sadness, just dullness. The young man just sighs. He then gently puts him back to his chair. "Sorry. But I just don't get it. Why someone with your intelligence would rather waste away your own life without sharing it to the world? Its not just a disservice to the world, but to yourself."

Akira then bitterally sneered. "Oh yeah, like the world did me any favors. I worked my ass off to make a living! And what do I get for my troubles? A F*cking wheelchair! If I'm so special, how come no one gave a shit when I lost my legs?! Did everyone made a tribute parade in my honor? Did anyone try to give me the benefit of doubt that I am broken both physically and mentally? NO! I'm as expendable as anyone else! I might as well die like everyone who did from the Noise!"

"How does that make you feel?" The young man now has pity in his eyes.

Akira looks in anger, but then calms down and looks down in shame. "It makes me feel mad...it makes me want to do something about it...but...I don't know...if I can..."

The young man then nods. "My name is Alexander Hansuke. Like you I lost my way. But we have a new chance of not only helping ourselves, but others. Its better to climb up, then stay in your own personal hell." Alexander lets out his hand to shake his hand. Akira looks at Alex's hand. After some deep thinking, Akira shakes his new partners hand.

 _Later, Al showed me where the base of operations are. Sort of expected more than some old cramped warehouse. He brought me to that old guy._

Akira sighs. "So where do we start?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time: The other two men gets requited and the first mission!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you want it? You got it! Here's another chapter of Symphogear VA! More feedback will help speed up my progress!**

 _I dedicate my life to my fists. Why? Because that's all I have. My family, my soul, I couldn't remember having those things._

A fourteen year old boy drinks a cup of green tea. The boy is masculine than any ordinary fourteen year old like him. He overhears someone enter the room. "Mr. Yuudai."

The Sargent enters the kitchen with a newspaper in hand. "I found some men that will fight for our cause. It won't be long now before the real fight begins!" He said with pride and excitement. The boy looks at his guardian. He shows interest in the idea of battle.

 _It seems the waiting is coming to an end. Soon my fists hunger for battle will be clenched. For years, I have been wanting to battle anyone stronger. I could barely remember why I got this way. All I remember..._

"Where is he?! Where is that little monster?! I won't stop until he is dead!" A man shouts out in anger. Somewhere in the same area, a little boy is hiding behind a large rock. He runs away as fast as he can. He is in total fear. He is now being hunted down. He hides in the shadows, unable to bring himself to go to the light unless he knows for sure that he is unseen. He sits on an alleyway and inhaled and exhaled heavily. He thought he could rest after all the running he did. Then he hears someone walking his way. He turns to see a man with a trench coat. He gets in a fighting stance, but he is too exhausted to maintain it properly. The trench coat man gets closer, but stops. He then presents his hand to him. The boy was confused. "What is your name child?"

 _I told him, my name is Yuuki Otonashi...Since then, he gave me a home. I was truly grateful for Mr. Yuudai helping me. It seems I may now have the chance to repay that debt._

"So where are they?" Yuuki said.

"They are already recruiting the last piece we need." Yuudai drinks his coffee.

 **...**

"Get back here!" Alexander shouts out as he runs through the sidewalk.

"Why don't you make me slowpoke!" The one being chased has red, raggy looking hair. He then turns to an alleyway. He then wall jumps towards the rooftop.

"You got to be kidding!" Alexander finds himself a dead end. But he just can't let him get away. Sargent Yuudai said that his skills are second to none, and would be an important asset to the team. "Akira! How far is he going?!"

Back at the warehouse. Akira is on a chair in front of a computer. "That little shit is pretty fast. But he is not too far off. Just follow him on the side walk, you'll meet him at the bay!"

Alexander nods and runs as fast as he can. He dashes through the many people who are in his way. He swiftly dodges contact with them. His reflexes are defiantly a given after the hard work he has given in kendo. He rushes through and reaches the bay and right on cue, the running boy lands on the ground.

"Whoa...You caught up with me. You got some moves bud." Said the red haired boy with a black hooded jacket and torn jeans.

"You better surrender." Alexander then walks up to him.

"Hey now, I am armed. Better stay back." The boy then grabs something from his pocket from his jacket. Alexander then stops on his tracks. "I warned you!" He brings out what looks like a pistol and shoots. "Bam!" Water comes out, hitting Alexander.

"Pah! What the?!" Alexander tries to defend himself from the water shots. Then the boy brings out another water gun and relentlessly duel wields a barrage of water bullets. Once he stops, Alexander is now soaking wet all over his body.

"Ha! Now imagine if I used real ones." He spins the two water guns and puts them on his pockets. "Remember that."

Alexander is unamused of this kids childish games. "Okay...I see that you had your fun..."

"Well what do you want with me? Are you going to send me to the man? Cause that's not going to happen." He brings out his 'guns' again.

"Actually. My boss wants to speak with you. So if you will..." He brings the boy to the ware house where Yuudai is waiting.

"Ah. Jeff Daisuke. You really are one feisty boy. Your athleticism is unrivaled. However, your not the most disciplined individual out there. Which is why I have a proposal. How do you like to have a chance to be your towns misfit, into its hero?" He then reveals the suits to him.

Jeff looks wide eyed. "Whoa! Now that is some Metal Gear crap right here!" He runs towards it and inspects it closer. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We are in the battle against the Noise."

Jeff then turns to the Sargent. "The Noise?! And I thought I was crazy! I thought some secret military force took care of it."

Alexander then squints his eyes. "...Yes. But we are proving that we can do the job just as well. Sometimes the real heroes the people need are the ones they know for sure that they are on their side."

Jeff notices how serious he is. He then looks at the smiling Yuudai. "So what do you say kid?"

"Hm..."

"Oh. And I forgot to mention that you get to use these." Then another case reveals it self, opening it reveals a small gallery of guns and other firearms.

Jeff takes a look at all of them. "...Okay I'm in."

 **Month's past...**

Alexander grabs a wooden sword and practices his swing. The more he does so, the more he see's Tsubasa with her uncaring glare. He grits his teeth and swings as hard as he can, cutting the image in half. He then calms down. He remembers that moment distinctively. "I can make a difference. I will surpass you...I will be this countries defender!" After he was done with his practicing, he showers and overhears his phone vibrating after he was done drying off. "Hello?"

"Its time. Get over here as fast as you can." Yuudai's serious tone strikes Alexander hard.

After getting his clothes on, he rushes to the warehouse where he meets Akira and Jeff. "Sargent!" He salutes.

"At ease soldier." Yuudai walks over the three young men. "The Noise is found on the far reaches of the city. It would take twenty minutes for anyone from the government to notice it immediately. So this job is for us to take. I want you guys to know how serious this is. The Noise is a very deadly force. Even if you are well protected, you must expect the unexpected."

Akira scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. I'm just stuck in here with this crappy computer, watching the action."

"Don't interrupt the Sargent!" Alexander shouted.

Jeff chuckles. "You guys can get easily angry. Are you sure you guys are grown ups?"

Akira's eyes then twitch in anger. "What was that, brat?!"

"Alright boys. Settle down. We all have a common enemy. So calm down and get your suits ready." Yuudai manages them to cooperate and they get to their rooms to put on the tight suits. Then pressed a button on their chest and the armor pieces magnetically gets placed into their suit. They feel a little bit of weight on them.

Alexander walks out and moves his arms around. He is impressed with how greatly crafted it was. It doesn't sacrifice full mobility, but he could feel a little weight on it to know that it can protect him from certain attacks. (Hopefully.) He then turns around to see Jeff on his own suit, stretching his own body to test his suit. He turns back to see a blue case in front of him. He walks to it, and opens it. He looks at the golden sword that Yuudai introduced him months ago. He grips it and it feels just like a traditional katana. The golden blade shines through Alexander's face. He has never seen such a sword in his life.

Yuudai then walks up to the young men with pride on his face. "Alright. We will be going to go beyond the city limits. Destroy them before they enter the city."

Alexander asked, "But sir. The city limits are miles away. How can we go there fast enough?"

"That's why we have a helping hand for this." Yuudai walks off the door. "Come" Everyone comes out to see a jeep filled with men in black. "These men have been helping me giving you the battle suits and the equipment you are using now."

Alexander reconizes the men's suits and their vehicle. "Americans?"

Yuudai chuckled. "You got to admit, they are crafty on their work. Now come on, you have a job to do!"

Alexander and Jeff goes to one of the jeeps. "Okay. We are on our way!"

"Hold up! You have one more member joining you!" Yuudai then snapped his fingers. This cues another boy coming their way. He is wearing the same suit the others are wearing, but yellow. "This is my young adopted child, Yuuki Otonashi. He may not look much, but he packs a punch." Yuuki then goes to a jeep that is reserved for him.

Jeff raised his brow on the sight of him. "Hm. What do you think of him Al?"

"Not sure. Also did you call me Al?"

Jeff shrugs. "Yeah. Your name was hard to pronounce, so I called you Al."

"Huh?! My name isn't that complicated!" They enter the area that holds the Noise infestation. The jeep brakes as the Noise shoots needles in their way. "It's time! Lets go!" Alexander jumps out of the jeep and brings out his golden sword. "HAAH!" He slices the attacking Noise in half as it disappears into dust. He stares as he actually killed one. He finally killed one of them. Despite the many times Yuudai said this sword is capable of killing them, he still couldn't help but feel satisfaction and serial that he finally killed the one thing that he thought was unkillable in his hands. But then he notices more Noise getting ready to attack him while he is distracted. He rolls out of the way, and looks up to see the Noise getting shot to pieces.

Jeff spins his duel pistol weapons after disposing of the neon colored monster. "Ha! This is awesome!" He runs towards a wall, then runs on the wall and shoots at more Noise as he parkour's while he shooting. "HA! Its like those American video games!" He then jumps up towards a roof and starts raining down bullets. "Suck led!" Little did he know, one Noise is on the same rooftop. "Huh?" It attacks him. "Whoa!" He dodges its forward attack, scrapping this piece of armor. The force of the scrape makes him lose his balance. "Whoa Whoa!"

Alexander slices another Noise until he noticed Jeff on the edge of the roof. "Daisuke!" He rushes off to save his partner. But then four more Noise gets in his way. They launch themselves forward, but the young soldier dodges them and slices them one by one in a flow of motion.

"AH!" Jeff falls down straight to a dumpster. The Noise that attacked him looks down to finish him. Until Jeff shoots it with a pistol. A red bullet goes through the neon colored monster, causing it to implode into dust. Jeff climbs out of the dumpster. "HA! We can do this all day!" Then both of them heard a large boom. "Huh?" They look behind them to see a large version of the Noise. It towers both of the armored fighters. "Whoa Nelly!"

"How do we face something like that?!"

Jeff shoots the large enemy, only for the bullets to do little effect. "Uh oh..." Then someone walks past him. "Huh?"

This person walks past Alex too. "Otonashi? What are you doing?"

Yuuki stands tall, and looks up to see the large monster. The Noise then raises its arm and swings it down to crush the young one. But the Noise realizes that the boy is gone. Yuuki is behind the Noise and jumps up. The Noise turns around to face the airborne boy. Yuuki clenches his gloved fist. The small gauntlets then glows yellow, as lighting comes out of his hand. He punches the face of the Noise, and in a matter of seconds, it gets blown into dust completely.

Alex and Jeff looks in awe and disbelief. Their toughest challenge was defeated in one hit. By this boy? "Uh..."

"That was sick! I mean...WOW! KICK ASS!" Jeff cheered.

Alex is more worried on how powerful Yuuki is. If he is that strong to destroy the Noise on his own, why have himself, Jeff, and Akira? Unless...he is trying to prepare them for something big. _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_ He looks on his partners, wondering what does the future hold for them, for him, for all of them.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for the feedback guys! I wouldn't make fast progress without your support! Tell fellow Symphogear friends about this story, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another action packed episode of the Victory Alpha's!**

 _With things going on recently, I knew things will only get tougher, so I did what I had to do, get better. Being this countries sentinel means I need to be not just stronger, but also faster, and smarter. I spared against that memory of Tsubasa. All day and all night, her face haunts me, and voice haunts me. Kept on saying, 'I can't do it.' But then I remembered that time I killed that Noise. It empowered me. I now know that I'm one step closer on surpassing her._

" _I will surpass her!"_ He mentally shouts out. He walks up to find out that a kendo tournament is up soon. He doesn't hesitate on learning more on it.

 **Months later...**

Akira rolls his way to a pharmacy. Inside, he grabs a bottle of vitamins. He buys it. The shopkeeper optimistically gives the handicap his vitamins. "Have a nice day!"

"Yeah whatever..." Akira responded. He rolls his way back home, until he notices something. He see's two kids running, following a ball. "Stupid kids..."

"Aw...You two lost?"

"Hm?" Akira rolls back to see a creepy old man with white hair and a white lab coat. He see's what's going on.

"Well, we can't have that." Then the creepy man brings out an oddly shaped cane. He activates it and then the Noise appears. The two kids were scared, but before they could run, the Noise attacks them.

Akira see's something that shocks him. "What the F*CK?!" He rolls out, trying to get out of the scene of the crime as fast as he can.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yuuki stretches out, in deep thought as he shadow punches, causing wind to break. The garage walls rattle as Yuuki punch the air. Jeff Daisuke walks in. He notices Yuuki's display of power. "Wow. Your one tough guy!"

"Yep, this kid is the toughest one there is." Sargent Yuudai walks in. "But try to not overdo it though Yuuki. You don't want to damage our headquarters again."

"No kidding? He really is that strong to break this whole place down?"

"Not exactly. But if he really tried to, he could. But he is trained to control his unhinged strength. We're going to need it." Yuudai sighs. "By the way, is Alexander still out?"

"Yep."

Yuudai deeply sighs. "That boy really wants to prove himself. He's been joining many kendo tournaments close by or far away. But then that incident with Maria Eve Cadenzavna Eve in that concert made him only more motivated to train even harder."

Jeff chuckles. "That guy really is that insecure, isn't he? Why don't we all take on that Maria chick head on? We can beat her!"

"Oh ho, quite anxious to fight the top class targets huh? I like that!"

But then the mood changes once Akira shows up. "GUYS!"

 _You probably think I really do care for human lives. Maybe...But lets just say...anyone who kills kids for fun, are automatically enemy number one. I explained this to everyone. Although Al was no where to be seen at this point._

"Hm...This does seem to be a problem..." Yuudai walks over his computer.

Akira angrily continues. "What do we do?! Some psychopath has the power to terrorize, and I have just found his location, out in the open, murdering minors! And no authority did ANYTHING! We should do something about it! You know, the reason why you made this damn organization in the first place?!"

Yuudai raises his hand. "I'm going to have to stop you there, because I just found something."

Jeff jumps in. "The Noise again?!"

"Yep. They seem to be around downtown. "We have to move."

Akira raised his brow. "Um, are we going to ignore that fact that I have found a fricking psychopath's lair?!

"Its most likely that those Noise were brought by this 'psychopath.' Let me worry about this sort of thing, while you do your job. And that's operate missions." Yuudai assures him. Akira is even more frustrated. But decides to just keep quiet. "Come on, we got work to do."

"Yes...sirrrr..." Akira hissed.

 **Meanwhile...**

A middle aged man sits on a bed in a retirement home, looking at the window. Someone opens the door. "Well isn't this a surprise."

Al walks in. "Hey Grandfather. I see your doing well."

"Never better. I thought you were working."

"Well...I've been busy training. I don't want to fail you and everyone. I want to protect our homes like you once did."

Al's Grandfather chuckles. "Well...don't sprain yourself doing it. You still have a future ahead of you."

"...yeah..." Al is lost in thought. Despite being a part of a group that fights monsters that can kill people in one touch, he felt like it was the only choice he had. But now that he thought about it, he just thinks about how likely he can die in battle. He then looks at his Grandfather's legs. One of them a stump "I got to go. Take care of yourself."

"Back at you kid." Al walks out of the retirement home, then feels his cell phone vibrate. He see's a message done by Yuudai. He rushes into his job. It maybe dangerous, but its all he has. He just has to become stronger. Stronger than his old self, and 'her...' Al then entered the garage, everyone is already gone. He puts on the black/blue armor and grips his sword. _"Yuudai said that it was a prototype to a sword his men found within S.O.N.G's lowest levels. Apparently, it was one of the only weapons out there to stand a chance against the Noise, and they thought it was a good idea to hide it from the world. But things will change. No more secrets, no more fear, no more doubts!"_

 **Meanwhile...**

Yuuki punched a Noise into dust. He sweeps another one behind him. He stomps on it as it falls over. Jeff jumps around, shooting more Noise. "How's that you neon colored pinatas?!"

"Shut up and focus you numb nuts!" Akira checks all around the area of the city. He then see's more Noise. "Uh...guys, a party is on your way!"

Jeff overhears. "Oh! A party?!" Then he see's a full army of Noise comes their way. "Oh..."

Yuuki gets in a fighting stance, but just when he attacks, Alexander jumps in. "Sorry I'm late guys. I'll just have to make up for lost time." One of the Noise attacks. Al unsheathes his sword, slowly. And just when he was about to get hit, he cuts the Noise in half, clean. More Noise attacks. Al then smoothly counters and slices through many of the neon creatures, as he shows off his kenjutsu, and killing many of these murderous monsters one by one.

"Wow!" Jeff is impressed. Yuuki didn't mind it and rushes in to join. His fists sparks up with electricity and destroy's many groups of Noise, one punch at a time. Jeff just stands there as his two partners just took on an army of Noise like no ones business. "...huh..."

 _After we defeated the Noise, Akira told me about what he saw._

 _"_ Hey Al!"

"Hm? What is it Akira?"

"There's something we need to mention to ol' Sarge."

Al raised his brow. "What is that?"

Akira's eye twitch, the more he recalls that moment. "While I was minding my own business I found that someone has a weapon that can bring about Noise."

"What? You serious?"

"You honestly think I'd make this stuff up? What are ya, an idiot?!"

Al groans at the insult. Then ponders to himself. "You think he has any relation with Maria Cadenzavna Eve? She seemed to have control over those Noise as well."

"Who cares of that fact! I already mentioned this to the Sarge, and he just sent sent us to some random mission, trying to avoid that subject!"

Al is now suspecious. "Really? I don't think he would turn a blind eye on that information."

"Its true damn it! I'll just have to mention it to him again!" Akira turns around and rolls back to HQ.

 **Back at HQ...**

Yuudai welcomed the boy's back. "Nice work! You guys are getting better!"

Al bows to the sarge. "Thank you Sargent."

"Okay, cut the bullcrap. I'm not going to let off on this." Akira rolls in with an angry look on his face. "Now that the teachers pet is here, why don't you explain to us about that guy with the cane? He already murdered two minors." Al then flinched at that remark. "So what are we doing? You said we are defending the people, so tell us what are we going to do, Sargent Yuudai?"

There was a silence. Yuudai then sighs. "I understand that you want to make them pay, and they will, but this is Genjuro's problem."

"Genjuro's problem?! Then why the f*ck are we even here?!" Akira's shouting gets Yuuki, and Jeff's attention.

Yuudai is still acting calm despite Akira's behavior. "Tell me then, do you really want those guys in S.O.N.G to know of our existence? Do you know what they will do once they know about us? Do you even know how I was able to supply you the armor and weapons you use? From them! Do you have any idea what they will do, the first thing they know of our existence, and realize that we stole from them?" Akira looks away, knowing that Yuudai is right, but refuses to admit it. "We can't engage of them. At least...not yet. Not until our existence is needed..." This made Akira raise his brow.

 _Sargent Yuudai knew what he was doing. He had a plan. We were bound to confront the S.O.N.G. It's only a matter of time. This made me even more motivated. After seeing Tsubasa almost die during her fight against Maria, it made me think, maybe she isn't as strong as I thought she was. Was I concerned for her? Yes...but I bet she would think nothing of that. She isn't invincible. Sooner or later, she must accept me as not only an equal, but her superior. Things just got more hectic once another live feed shows Maria asking the world to give her energy._

Akira watches TV while Al and Yuuki spare. "Huh?! Guys! Get over here!"

Everyone gathers around to see the TV. They see Maria talking to the camera. "I beg of you! If you wish to save our world, give me your energy!"

Jeff raised his brow. "So you terrorize people with the Noise, now you want everyone's help? Make up your mind girl!"

Akira groans at Jeff's carefree attitude. Then something gets his attention. "Hey! That's the guy! That's the crazy bastard that killed those two kids before!"

Al see's this man. "You sure Akira?"

"Did I not made it clear before asswipe?"

Yuuki walks in to see the live feed. Nothing seemed to interest him, but just when Maria was going to kill this crazed man, a girl in a school uniform with orange-ish brown hair. "Huh?! Is that-"

Al turns to Yuuki. "You know her?" Yuuki didn't reply. They bare witness to see this girl, who introduced herself as Hibiki Tachibana, transform to her Symphogear Armor and shouts out to the heavens. Yuuki couldn't help but blush at Hibiki's determination and resolve. Al wonders if Yuuki did knew this Hibiki character.

 **Months later...**

An intense sparring match is taking place in the small headquarters of the Victory Alpha's. Yuuki catches Al's kendo sword with both his hands. "Tch! Nothing gets past you, huh Yu?" He said nothing.

Yuudai then walks in. "Boys, emergency!"

"Hm?" Al, Yu, Jeff, and Akira gathers around to see what their leader has to say. "What is it Sarge?"

"Our intelligence found out that Genjuro has allied himself with Maria and her little terrorists."

Al raised his brow. "What?"

"Why are you surprised?" Akira states. "They let them do what they want. Sure they fought, but I've figured they would screw up something that simple."

Al doesn't approve of Akira cynical tone. After all this time working with him, it still hasn't gone away. In fact, he noticed it was worse. "So what do we do Sarge?"

"We make our move..." Yuudai said. "Tsubasa Kazanari and Maria Cadenzavna Eve will be in another concert together. That will be our only chance to strike."

Akira, despite being a skeptic, he knows Yuudai is onto something. "So are we finally going to do something about that terrorist?"

Yuudai smirks. "You bet your sweet bippy I am!"

Jeff cheers "WOO! This ought to be fun!"

Al said nothing, he just thought to himself. "...So I'll meet her again...there could be a possibility of fighting her..." Then he clenches his fists. "I'm ready!" Yuuki is thinking to himself, being still as usual.

"The time has come..." Yuudai said as Yuuki, Alexander, and Jeff goes to their armor and weapons. "You boys have been training for this moment..." Akira goes up to his operating computer, thinking about his position in the team. He shows no love for anyone in this team. But something inside is driving him to do this. Probably revenge to anyone who has any association to the Noise in anyway. He goes to his work.

"...You will represent the human spirit!" Yuuki puts on his armored uniform. He still thinks about Hibiki Tachibana. How she changed his life. How she made him the way he is.

"...And show that anyone can pick up a weapon to defend themselves..."Jeff rolls his guns. Smiling at the upcoming challenges, and what these Symphogear users can offer him.

"...And your home!" Alexander unsheathes his sword. The second variation of the legendary Durandal. He thinks about all the things that happened this past year. Ever since he first met Tsubasa, he felt weak, but now, he feels he can take her on. But is he truly ready? Will he truly be ready? He must find out himself. He must prove to himself, Tsubasa, and the whole world that anyone can decide their fate. The real battle is about to start...

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Years guys! Be sure to show this off to your friends, and enjoy the show!**

 **London...**

 **Night of the concert...**

Everyone is gathered around, waiting for the second biggest compilation of two of the worlds best singers in the world in London, Britain. Maria has made her boom in America, while Tsubasa was Japan's most beloved stars. Although many stirred many rumors about Maria attacking Tsubasa last time they collaborated. But it was said to be false. The corporations that funded Maria had to convince the people that Maria was indeed an idol, and not a terrorist. So far, people would forget the incident ever happened. But for some, they never forgot.

As everyone walks towards the new concert, a black van with grey armor just stood there, with everyone blissfully unaware what's going on inside. The back door slowly opens. "Is it time?"

"Not yet...now."

"Now the fun begins!" Jeff then turns on a button and turns invisible. He jumps out of the van and runs around the stadium.

"Fun? Really? Is this really a game to you?" Akira scowls. "Tell me something, we are going to embark in a secret mission to capture someone who is going to be performing in front of a live crowd, and broadcasted around the world, with S.O.N.G's heavy duty security everywhere, and you seriously have no worries about this?"

"Come on Akira!" Jeff shrugs. "How bad could it be?"

"Anything can go wrong if we're not careful. Just stick to the plan." Al is apart of the London crowd in a trench coat and large hat.

"Come on Al, you must be bored half to death being the back up!"

Al closes his eyes. "I rather be the back up. If one of them gets on us, I will make sure they don't ruin everything."

"I just wonder how strong they are..." Yuuki finally spoke up.

Jeff ponders while jumping towards the roof of the stadium. "Well they did save the earth I think..."

Akira groans. "Yeah, but not before they let the earth in danger in the first place. Don't forget that. Once we get that bitch under our custody, they won't cause any problems, and I'll be home, drinking some tequila. Sounds like a plan huh?"

Sargent Yuudai then coughs in. "Well. What Hikaru is partially right. Once they are done with their concert, Ms. Cadenzavna Eve will be escorted in a secret passage where no one will notice her leaving the building. Before they do so, Yuuki will dispatch her guards and take her while no one notices. Jeff will give the update once the deed is done. However, there is a chance that Tsubasa Kazanari will be around and try to stop Yuuki. That is why I assigned Alexander to back him up once it comes down to it."

Jeff then stops where he is at. "Wait, so all I do is give the thumbs up once the mission is over? Aw...but that's boring! Why can't I be on the action?!"

"The other Symphogear users are back at Japan, so its less than likely that they will show up. But just in case something happens, you will have to intervene Jeff."

"Oh! So I'm the back up for the...back up?"

Akira places his fingers on his fore head and groans. "I swear, you're like five years old..."

"Lets focus on the mission guys." Al said, as he puts on his shades. He enters the concert with everyone excited for Tsubasa and Maria. _"Its been years since I've seen Tsubasa in person...but why am I...nervous?"_

The concert turns dark, then the spotlight is now on Maria as she starts to sing. Then the spotlight is now in Tsubasa as she sings. Al then blushes at first sight of the blue symphogear user. At this point, he remembers her as an unstoppable force that haunts him at night. But now, he see's her as a work of beauty. She's not only the same as before, but even more beautiful than he could imagine. Her costume reveals more of her slender physic. He was memorized by this goddess that graces this world with her voice. As everyone cheers on, with pink and blue glow sticks being shaken.

Tsubasa and Maria walk through the floor of fog, barefoot as they look at each other with smiles on their faces. Alexander then shakes his head and remembers the mission at hand. As the fog fades off, revealing water, the large wall that was the screen that showed Tsubasa and Maria's faces then opens up, revealing the sunset over London Bridge. Alexander is again overwhelmed. Tsubasa and Maria begins to skate through the water, singing with genuine, and sparking smiles. Everyone sang along with the lyrics as Tsubasa and Maria dance through the streams that shoot through the air. As they stand parallel together, the scenery turns blue, as stars and shining particles fall through the stage and everyone cheers for the two. They leap off their feet and they fly pass each other. They land and continue their skating. Al couldn't stop watching the two. For many years, he has been interested in military life and swordplay. He has never shown interest in concerts. And although the last concert was impressive, this was the most wondrous experiences he ever had in his life. For once, he has let go of his troubles and let the light of hope shine through him.

"Al! Al?! Wake up you asswipe!"

Al then went back to reality as the song was over, and everyone was cheering. Tsubasa was waving to her fans happily. Al notices that Tsubasa seems very happy. Last time he remembered, Tsubasa was frowning or even just angry. But seeing her in person, smiling and being happy, it felt surreal to him. Time sure has past by. Just what made her change this way? Then he notices Maria leaving on the back. "...Maria is leaving."

Jeff is on the back, hiding through the walls. "Great! Stealth Mode, on!" He then uses hi-tech binoculars and see's Maria and two men in black are on their way towards the room he's in. "Okay..." He rubs his hands and brings out a red devices and shoots a laser that broke through the door, making a hole for Yuuki to come through.

Maria is walking with the two men protecting her. "You sure like being close with your idol."

"It's for your own protection. A lot of people would like to harm the one who saved the world."

Maria frowns as she continues to walk with them. As they enter the next hallway, walk on. Until Maria hears foot steps. "Hm? Someone is here." The men then stop and bring out their guns. They look on to see one lone person walking their way.

"Stop right there!" One of the men holds up their guns. The figure continues to walk towards them. "I said stop!" Then the figure appears in front of one of them. "What th-" The one that dashed in punches the man in the stomach, causing him to cough up saliva. the other one panics. "Dah!" He shoots his gun, only for the one in black armor and yellow trends blocks the bullets with his large gauntlets. "Huh?!"

The black one then kicks the man in the chin, sending him towards the ceiling, denting it, as he falls towards the ground, unconscious. The attacker then glares at Maria.

"Who are you What do you what?!" Maria shouts out. She notices that the attacker seems to be smaller then her. Yet she couldn't tell who he is with the visor covering his entire face.

"...I want you to come with me."

"And why would I do that?" Maria gets in fighting position. She sweats, knowing this won't be easy. He is wearing armor, and she is not wearing the most combat friendly outfit. The only thing she can target is his neck, but the way he man-handled those men tells her, he won't be easy.

Yuuki looks at a defiant Maria. "..." _"So she's the one who was with Tachibana..."_ He remembers that moment when Maria was going crazy on live television, and was going strike Hibiki with her large lance. But then she grabbed it with her single hand, which shocked Maria, and despite it bleeding her hand, Hibiki acted like it was nothing. That was when she lets out a battle cry and takes Maria's powers. _"She didn't look strong back then. Even now, she looks weak."_ "This won't take long..." He then rushes towards her, then once he was about to punch her on the gut, she dodges. She takes the opportunity to kick him towards the back of his head. He falls on his face.

Maria put everything she had on that kick. She knew how dangerous he is, she she took the quick and decisive route. Then the Yuuki stood up, moving his neck around. "Tch! Your tough..."

"I don't have time for weaklings..." Yuuki cracks his knuckles. He then punches the ground causing debris and metal fly everywhere. Maria gets sent airborne by the force.

"Geh!" Then Maria see's Yuuki getting ready to punch Maria's light out. But something gets in his way. A sword. "Tsubasa!"

Yuuki then lands a few meters away from Tsubasa, as she lands on her feet, with Maria in her arms. "You look strong..."

Tsubasa then readies her sword. "If you wish for battle, here it is!" She dashes through ready to slice this boy's armor to incapacitate him. But instead, he catches the sword with both hands. "Wha?!" Before he could make his move, Tsubasa jumps back. _"This boy...how is he this strong? And who would give him this much equipment? Could it be a Male Symphogear User after all? I can't feel any energy coming from him. So far he is using raw power..."_

"Here I come!" Yuuki then dashes forward and readies a punch. Tsubasa blocks the blow with her sword. She jumps back and strikes back. Yuuki dodges Tsubasa's slashes. She continues her onslaught, but landed no hits, not even a scratch. Yuuki then grabs Tsubasa's sword again, only to shoulder block her out of range.

Maria goes to Tsubasa. "Are you alright?"

Tsubasa grits in pain. "This person...isn't human..." She blocks Maria's way, telling her to stay back. She then focuses her energy, then summons two more swords, as they flame up blue fire. She spins them around as her boots then transforms into hover boots and she dashes forward. Yuuki prepares himself as he gets ready for Tsubasa's next strike. Yuuki then uses both hands to stop the spinning blades. The blue flames burn his hands, yet he doesn't even flinch. Tsubasa lets out all her strength to try and bring her blade down. But the more she does so, the more she damages the surrounding area. As Tsubasa forces her sword down, and Yuuki grips hold to the flaming swords, the ground cracks, and the walls shatter. "Maria! Run! I can't tell what damage we're about to do! GO!"

Maria complies and runs towards the exit she originally attend to go. As she leaves, Tsubasa yells out as she lets out one last push, as the whole area gets covered in debris and dust. Maria gets blown away by the force of the two opposing powers. "Tsubasa!" There was no response. Maria runs back in to find her friend, she hears someone slowly walking towards her. She stops, believing to be the attacker, but then she gasps, seeing the hurt Tsubasa. "Tsubasa! Are you alright?"

Tsubasa falls to Maria's arms. "I will be...we need to get you out of here..."

"Looks like its up to me then..."

"Huh?!" Tsubasa and Maria look towards a man in a blue trench coat, a hat, and shades. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to protect this nation. And she is in the way of my duty."

"If you want Maria, then you have to go through me!" Tsubasa declared. Maria couldn't believe Tsubasa said that after she just hurt herself this badly.

"Hm...I see. So even after all this time you are always trying to bring me down. Trying to crush my dreams of serving and protecting. But you see..." The man then takes off his hat, then his shades. "...I've grown stronger since the last time we've met."

Tsubasa doesn't recall the face immediately, but then eventually, it hits her. "Uh?! It can't be!"

The same person she met at school. When she was still grieving over Kanade's death. The same person she hurt. "And this time, I will surpass you, Tsubasa Kazanari!" He throws his coat off, revealing the same dark armored suit, but instead of yellow, its blue. He brings out a golden blade, similar to Durandal, but in a more Katana shape. He jumps straight towards Tsubasa. She defends herself as both blades clash. Tsubasa's eyes widen. Its no mistaken it, its him. "Hansuke?!"

"Ah, I see you remember me Kazanari." Alexander said coldly. He jumps out of range. _"Even if she is injured, she still is tough. I see...she was going easy on me back then. Her skills are far beyond what I thought. But..."_ He sheathes his blade from his back sheath. Then he takes the sheath from his back and puts it on his hip, and it connects magnetically.

 _"Something is wrong. Hansuke hasn't been a very stand out swordsmen. So why is he so confident Wait! Is he-"_

Alexander slashes his sword from out of his sheath and a large golden slash filled with energy comes her way. Tsubasa panics and blocks it. She felt the impact of it and is even more fatigued. _"She looks like she is at her limit. Now is my chance!"_ He rushes towards the tired Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Look out!"

Tsubasa hears Maria's cries and rolls out of the way, she attacks Al, only for him to block. He attacks back, only for Tsubasa to block as well. Alexander could feel Tsubasa's energy fading. At first she put up a strong front, but she must of wasted all her energy early on after Yuuki fought her. This may not be a fair way to fight her. But its the only way. Her power is frightening, and the world can't solely rely on her. She is no goddess. He has to prove this himself. He swings his sword with extreme force, only for Tsubasa ducks, and she kicks Alexander in the face. Alexander stumbles. Tsubasa takes this opportunity to attack. She lets out a battle cry and dashes past Alexander.

Alexander feels nothing. But then he feels like he's been slashed in all directions. His shoulder armor falls and crumbles into pieces. He gets on his knees, gritting in pain. Tsubasa is out of breath, she let out most of her remaining energy on that attack, but it seemed to pay off. But to her surprise, Hansuke slowly gets up. "I won't...give up!"

Tsubasa grits her teeth, mad that this boy should have just stayed down, save himself the pain and humiliation. She readies her sword. _"It seems that the only way to get him out of the way is to slice all of his armor off, then knock him out! But still...why would Hansuke of all people try to attack Maria? To get to me? His eyes...he's angry at me...He must remember that day...I was harsh on him...But who would give him the necessary tools and weapons to combat our Symphogears?"_

"Tsubasa, focus!" Maria warns her ally. Then something flashes green from a few meters. "Huh?" Neon monsters appear from the bridge of London. "It can't be!"

Tsubasa and Alexander hears Maria and they see from afar their worst enemies. "The Noise?! Are you involved?!" The both of them said. "Huh?! How dare you!"

Tsubasa grips her sword tightly. "Have you joined forces with another terrorist group?"

Alexander grits his teeth. "It all makes sense...Your friend here, she must be behind all of this!" He points to Maria.

Tsubasa is now peeved. "How dare you accuse Maria! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I don't have to listen to you anymore!" Alexander then positions himself for battle. "Once I defeat you, you and Maria will confess to your crimes!"

Tsubasa is even more peeved. "You need to get out of my way! These Noise will get kill these people!"

"I never thought of you for being the caring type Kazanari...Or is it a set up, like what your friend is doing in that concert?"

Tsubasa grips her sword tightly. "I had enough of your childish games! Get out of my way, or I'll go through you." Her tone was as cold as it was back then. It sends Alexander chills.

Alexander could feel fear. The fear of failure. He has been waiting for this moment to defeat Tsubasa and prove his worth. But he is already on the verge of defeat. He remembers the training he put himself into for this moment. _"She's not invincible! I just have to...hit her weakpoint..."_ They both prepare for one last strike. Like in futile Japan years ago, most battles between Samurai would end in one swift attack. They stare at each other, trying to read each other's next attack. Then in an instant, Tsubasa makes her move, she wants to finish as quick as possible. She goes for one huge slash positionto destroy the chest armor. Then in an instant, Al use his sword to parry Tsubasa's premature attack. But he could feel Tsubasa's full force from her attack. But Alexander stomps on the ground, and attacks again. Tsubasa panics and blocks again. Only for Al's golden sword to break the blue sentinel's blade, to her shock. _"This is my chance!"_ "HAAAAH!" Alexander slashes at Tsubasa's chest in Maria's point of view.

"TSUBASA!" Maria feared for the worst. Then Tsubasa's skin begins to shine bright. "Huh?!"

Tsubasa looks in shock as her entire Symphogear armor begins to fade away. "Ah! My..."

Maria looks in shock as well. "What's going on?! Your Symphogear!"

Alexander breaths in and out, out of breath, but victorious. "I...did it...I defeated Tsubasa Kazan-"

But Tsubasa brings out a small blade and as Al was distracted, she does one last attack. "Hng!"

"GAAAGH!" She slashes at Alexander, destroying his chest plate, then his suit sparks up.

Tsubasa see's him fall down as his suit malfunctions. But she couldn't stand her suit dissolving. The heat was beginning to be too much for her, as she falls over as well, her suit completely destroyed. She lands on the cold side walk with her body, bare and naked.

"Tsubasa!" Maria runs towards the defeated Tsubasa.

Alexander tries to get up, but his suit wouldn't do what he wants. "Damn it...why can't I...move?!"

Maria raises Tsubasa from the ground. "Are you okay?"

Tsubasa groans. "M-Maria...my..."

Alexander tries his best to stand up, but he couldn't even get his back off the ground. Then someone jumps in. "Otonashi?"

"You don't have your mask. They saw your face."

"Tch...I almost had her...but I guess I'm still too weak..."

Yuuki grabs Al by the arm. "We got to leave."

"But what about the mission?"

"The Noise is attacking the bridge. Or did you forgot why we're here? By the way, they already called reinforcements. We need to leave anyways."

Alexander looks at his partner. "I already knew you guys had that covered."

Maria and Tsubasa glares at their two attackers with worry. "What is your endgame? What are you plans?"

Alexander looks back to the girls. "To protect the world, and prove that we don't need to rely on you...Tsubasa..." She glares at the boy that she hurt awhile ago. "Your time as this worlds sentinel...is over..." Yuuki then jumps off with Al, dangling in Yuuki's grip. No one was able to see Al blushing hard, after seeing Tsubasa naked.

Maria then see's black vans come in, as the men in black come in with guns pointing at Maria. Despite them saying they are here to protect Maria, they still don't trust her. "Tsubasa..." She tears a piece of her uniform to cloth Tsubasa as she regains her footing. Tsubasa holds a little, broken jewel that used to be in her chest while she is in her Symphogear mode. But now, it is broken, along with her pride. _"I was able to protect Maria, but Ame No Habakiri was destroyed in the process. Was I too soft on him? I did hurt him back then. He said something about my days of being this world's sentinel is over. What did he mean by that? Is he trying to replace me? Replace Yukine and Tachibana?"_ Tsubasa continues to ponder, feeling shame that she not only lost, but these events, may have been her fault.

 **Japan...**

 **HQ...**

Akira was crossing his arms. "Well...look who screwed up..."

Alexander sits with his head low. "..."

Yuuki was as still as before. "His opponent was strong."

Jeff chuckled. "Well I wouldn't know, I was having too much fun, killing some Noise!"

Sargent Yuudai sighed. "Well...it was your first major mission. It was not like killing monsters with no worries. Well, you did destroyed Tsubasa's Symphogear. For that Hansuke, I salute you, on a job well done."

"..." Alexander was still silent.

Yuudai coughs. "Well...lets move on to our next move. We still have the other Symphogear users to worry about."

Jeff tilts his head. "So what do we do about them?"

"I already have a plan." Yuudai smirks.

Akira asks, "What about that Maria chick. Isn't she like important?"

"Don't worry about it, for now."

Alexander Hansuke is deep in thought. _"Despite being able to destroy her blade, I still let me guard down, and payed for it. This should be a victory, but I stil feel like I was defeated. She still pulled the last strike, and in the end, both of us fell. So humiliating. But I won't make the same mistake again. I will not hesitate, I will not falter. I will show no mercy to any enemy in my way!"_

 **After the fateful fight between two sentinels, both have suffered humiliating defeats. But the true fight has only begun. What will be the next move for the Victory Alpha's?**

 **Next Time: Sargent Yuudai's next plan, and Hibiki and Yuuki meeting at last.**


End file.
